


Some Things Never Change

by xlivvielockex



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Legandland's prompt-a-thon. Prompt: Bathing, Cara/Kahlan, R to NC-17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Never Change

Kahlan felt the water of the lake behind her stir and she turned, looking over her shoulder to see who or what was invading her private time. Her body was tense, like a bow string pulled taut, ready to be plucked. She didn’t relax any as Cara slipped a foot into the water, wading in towards Kahlan. Her eyebrow rose slightly as she saw the wadded ball of clothing in Cara’s hand. 

“To wash your back.” Cara said simply, coming to stand just behind Kahlan. Cara wet the cloth and brought it to the naked expanse of Kahlan’s back. She moved with one broad stroke, leaving a glistening trail against Kahlan’s flesh.

Kahlan was silent. Part of her was urging her to spin around and tell Cara to stop her actions. Another part of her, a more desperate part, was pleading for Cara to continue. She had never been touched like this before, such a simple movement that sent sparks deep within her belly. 

“At the temple…”Cara said softly, her hand moving in circles in a slow, lazy rhythm along the other woman’s back. “We used to wash each other all the time. Of course, I haven’t washed a back myself in years. That was for those who hadn’t proved themselves.”

Kahlan paused for a moment, her body stiffening as she turned to look once more at Cara over her shoulder. “Is that what you’re doing, Cara? Proving yourself to me?”

Now it was Cara’s turn to stiffen under the observation. “No.” She answered much too sharply. “Your back just looked like it could use a good cleaning.”

Cara started to move away but Kahlan’s arm shot out, grabbing the other woman’s wrist and pulling her back. Cara didn’t fight, gliding through the water, finding herself now mere inches from Kahlan’s wet, naked front. The space between them seemed like an expansive canyon to Cara and so she closed the distance, grabbing Kahlan and pulling her in for a searing kiss. She wasted no time, her tongue pushing past the surprised lips of the Mother Confessor. Cara felt her relax by degrees in her hands, first her face, then her neck, shoulders, moving down her body until she was like clay in her hands. 

A tentative hand left Kahlan’s face, slowly caressing its way from check to the hollow of Kahlan’s neck, resting there for a moment, fingers teasing the skin. A thumb moved back, dragging against her collarbone and then to shoulder before slipping down her arm and under the water. Kahlan shuddered, breaking the kiss between herself and Cara. Her eyes opened, looking into the eyes of her former adversary. 

“Did you do this in the bath too?” It seemed such a stupid question but it brought a smile from Cara, which in turn made Kahlan smile, her insides turning to red hot jelly at that expression. 

“Let me show you.” Once more, Cara stated it so simply while her hand moved under the water. It glided easily over the slick flesh of her arm and then over to tease just about her breast. Kahlan held her breath, not even noticing it, as she waited. Cara’s thumb moved so slowly, a glacial pace that was driving Kahlan mad with need and want. 

When that wayward thumb finally brushed over her nipple, Kahlan couldn’t hold back the moan that erupted in her throat. She found herself pushing herself forward, moving against the touch, craving it more than anything in her life. A flush crept over her skin, starting from her core and rushing up to her cheeks. She felt another finger join Cara’s thumb, grasping the nipple, rolling it between thumb and forefinger. Cara’s other hand went behind Kahlan’s head, pulling her into another kiss. 

Kahlan felt Cara’s tongue once more part her lips, pushing entry into her mouth without even so much as asking. So much like Cara herself, taking what she wanted, regardless of the consequences. She lived in the moment and desperately, Kahlan wanted to surrender to that, to live in this moment as well. 

The hand at the back of her head moved with purpose as she found once it was gone from her hair; it was under her breasts, moving downward across her belly with a sense of determination. She felt the fingers at her breast shift, a palm spreading across her nipple now, fingers kneading at her breast. 

Once more Kahlan held her breath as she felt Cara’s hand sliding lower and lower. She didn’t stop it. She didn’t WANT to stop it. She wanted to live just in this moment, to allow herself just a small measure of pleasure at the hands of another. 

“Cara! Kahlan!” The voice broke her out of her haze of pleasure, her eyes opening quickly as Cara’s head turned.

Cara growled low, dangerously, a frown crossing her features. “Zedd.” She muttered the name low, as if it was a curse. She looked back to Kahlan, swimming slowly away from her. “Next time you take a bath, tell me. I’ll help…wash your back again.” Cara smirked as she made her way to shore. 

Kahlan shivered, despite the warm temperature of the water. Her body felt heavy, throbbing with want as she watched Cara climb out of the lake. Her next bath wouldn’t come fast enough.


End file.
